Rescue Bot Emergency
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: Team Prime is about to meet the Rescue Bots, but not in the way that any of them ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Jack, Miko, and Raf watched the clock on the wall of the classroom; counting down the minutes until the bell rang, and school ended.

"I can't wait for school to get out!" The asian girl whispered to Jack. "Bulkhead is supposed to be taking me dune bashing!"

"I thought that he didn't like it, since it got sand up under his armor." Jack muttered back, keeping an eye on their teacher; hoping that he wouldn't notice their conversation.

"Yeah, but I managed to pull on his spark a little." Miko said with a small giggle.

"Mr. Darby! Mrs. Nakadai! Do you have something that you'd like to share with the _entire_ class?" Mr. Sutherland called out, startling the two teenagers.

"No Mr. Sutherland." Jack and Miko replied sheepishly.

"I know that you're all excited for the weekend, but that doesn't mean that..."

**_RIIIING_**

The class quickly stood up, all the students anxious to get started on their weekend plans. Jack, Miko, and Raf quickly made their way out of the school building, and to their awaiting vehicles.

"So how was school?" Bulkhead asked, as he popped open his passenger door for his charge.

"Ehh, it was ok." Miko snubbed, as she threw her bag in the backseat; swinging the door closed and putting on her seatbelt. "Mr. Sutherland caught Jack and I talking at the end of class, and was about to give us the whole 'I know your excited, but this is still a learning environment' speech." She explained, as the green wrecker pulled out of the school lot, and drove towards the Autobot base.

"You've really got to stop doing that, you're going to get yourself into trouble!" Bulkhead chastised the pink-tipped haired girl.

"Psssh, like you're one to talk!" Miko retorted, rolling her eyes. "You probably don't even have school on Cybertron."

"Miko, that no what I'm..."

"All Autobot's come in."

"I read you Optimus." The wrecker replied, not forgetting that he would finish talking to his young charge later. "What's wrong?"

"Please return to base immediately." The Prime said. "We have a situation."

"Got it." The green mech replied before Prime ended the transmission. "Sorry Miko. It looks like we'll have to go dune bashing another time."

"AWW!" The asian girl whined, crossing her arms. "No fair!"

Bulkhead chuckled a little, as he drove up to the mesa that housed their base; his human charge never ceased to entertain him.

* * *

When Bulkhead and the others finally arrived at the base, they were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

There were three mechs coming through their Ground Bridge. One was red, and his armor reminded the wrecker of human firemen; another was blue and white, with police lights mounted on his back. The last one was green, brighter than Bulkhead, but he was obviously build for power and heavy lifting.  
They were carrying a damaged white and orange mech between them. The wrecker's intakes hitched when he saw that the damaged mech was outfitted with rotors, meaning that he could fly.

"Bring him over here!" Ratchet shouted, ushering the bots over to the med bay.

"Optimus!" Arcee called, letting Jack off before she transformed into her bipedal mode, as she eyed the strange bots; especially the flyer. "What are they doing here?!"

"Who are they, and why did you bring a flyer into our base?!" Bulkhead shouted, as he also let out his charge and transformed; eying the damaged mech.

"They are a rescue team, and one of them has been injured and is in need of medical help." Optimus explained, as the humans looked up to their guardians.

Jack was the first to speak. "What's a rescue team, and I thought that Autobot's weren't built to fly."

"Solders aren't, but rescue teams are different." He explained, before turning back to the Prime. "I thought that all the rescue teams were killed off?"

"What's a rescue team?"

All the bots turned to look at the small boy that stood by Bumblebee.

"It's kind of like what your humans call emergency responders." Arcee began, as she kneeled down the the human's level. "They were in their height long before the war; back in Cybertrons Golden Era."  
"There are commonly four bots per team: law enforcement, engineering, fire brigade, and air rescue." The blue femme explained, turning back to her leader. "But I distinctly remember reading about them being extinguished early on in the war."

Optimus nodded. "Yes, but do you recall the story of the fraction: Sigma 17, that went missing?"

The green wrecker's optics widened. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "But, they were lost in an asteroid belt and never heard from again!"

The Prime nodded to the wrecker. "Yes, but they were not lost as we were all lead to believe." The Prime said, a touch of sadness in his tone.

Arcee looked back at the humans, seeing the confused look on their faces.  
"The was a bot that was close to Optimus through most of the war; his name was Red Alert." The femme explained. "He and his sparkmate, Inferno, had a son that was assigned to that team. It almost offlined them when they heard the news."

"Why?" Jack asked cautiously, seeing the look in his partners' eyes.

The femme sighed. "Well, on Cybertron, creators have what's called a spark bond with their offspring. When that bond is broken, like when one of the bond members offlines, it can cause physical harm to the other." She explained sadly. "I had to go through it when Tailgate was murdered, but the bond someone has with their creators is so much stronger, since we're with them for much longer."

"Yes." The Prime interjected. "I was with Red Alert when the bond was broken, and he very nearly offlined."

"But if that's Sigma 17, then why did the bond snap?" Miko asked, pointing over to the bots anxiously waiting by the med bay.

"I do not know, but what matters is that we help them in their time of need." Optimus explained in his even tone, as Ratchet walked over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"That lightning strike did a number on his tail rotor, and the crash landing didn't help him either." The seasoned medic explained. "Several of his secondary energon lined were damaged. I managed to patch them up, but there's no telling when he might wake up."  
He looked over his shoulder, and back to the rescue team that was gathered around their fallen teammate. "I did the best that I could, but he might not make it through the next few solor cycles."

"Our young arealbot is in the most capable hands I know." Optimus said confidently, resting a servo on Ratchet's shoulder.

Bumblebee looked past the two older bots, to the rescue team that was still gathered around the flyer. _"What happened to him?"_ The scout buzzed.

The medic opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a gruff voice from behind him.

"Blades was rescuing a pair of mountain climbers that were stuck, high up on a mountain."  
Team Prime turned towards the voice, and saw the red rescue bot; his faceplates were twisted into a deep scowl as he walked over.  
"We'd advised him not to go, since a lightning storm was forming, and we knew what could happen to him. But a rock slide forced our hand; he managed to get the climbers before they were buried."

Arcee saw the distant look in his eyes, as he turned his head to the side. She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Inferno; the red paint-job, the ladder extending from his back. It was only natural to assume that he also had the same alt. mode as his sire: a fire engine.  
But even as much as he looked like Inferno, she could see Red Alert in his faceplates, and his personality; very serious, and calculating.

"Lightning struck his tail rotor as he was coming back." The red mech continued. "That sent a surge through his systems, and made him start spinning out of control. He tried to right himself, but he slammed into a cliff; that damaged his main rotors, and sent him crashing to the ground."  
The mech took a deep breath, and closed his optics as he recalled the events that unfolded. "When we managed to get to him, he was in really bad shape. But he had somehow managed to keep the humans safe and unharmed; he transformed and let them out just as we were getting there."  
"Boulder, Chase and I contacted Optimus as soon as we'd gotten back to out bunker, and then we were bridged straight here."

Bulkhead perked up for a moment. "Wait, did you say Boulder?!" He asked.

The mech looked at looked at the wrecker, confused. "Yeah. Boulder is our muscle on the team." He explained, as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"What is it Heatwave?"  
Everyone looked past the red mech and saw Boulder walking over. His shoulders were slumped, and the bot didn't walk with the confidence of one his size; he was clearly taking the situation very hard.

"Nothing." Heatwave replied, as he pointed over to Bulkhead. "This bot just acted like he knew you.

Boulder looked over to where his leader had motioned, and his optics widened as he saw the dark green wrecker. "Bulkhead?!" The mech gasped.

"Y-yeah, it me." The wrecker said nervously, rubbing the back of his helm. "Long time no see; last time I saw you, you were still working on that energon farm, when did you go through Rescue Bot training?"

Boulder looked down sadly. "After my sire was offlined in a farm accident, I never wanted anyone to have to go through anything like that."

Bulkhead's jaw dropped, and he put a servo on the Rescue Bot's shoulder. "Boulder, I'm sorry about that." He said sadly."

"AHHEM!"

The green pair turned to look at the blue femme that had cleared her vocal pipes; only to see everyone looking at them. "Bulkhead, care to elaborate."

"Oh yeah, sorry." The wrecker apologized, turning back to the light green mech. "Boulder and I were really good friends from about the time we were sparklings."  
"I can't believe that I didn't recognize you the moment you came in through the bridge."

"A lot has changed in all the vorns we've been apart." Boulder said sadly, looking back at his fallen teammate.


End file.
